


Protection

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Protection</p>
    </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Protection

Title: Protection

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Character(s): Laura Roslin, Kara Thrace, Bill Adama

Word Count: 100

Challenge: bsg_100 #6: guns

Spoilers: _Six of One_

Summary: _She'll take us all down --_

x

Her hand trembles on the grip, not uncertain of her purpose but unsure of her ability, here, now, with this weapon.

_She'll take us all down --_

She remembers, though, how he was after losing her before, and that thought tugs at her, pulling her back, telling her not to do this even as the presidential wariness presses her fingers tight around the gun _\-- if she's a Cylon and he trusts her, she'll take us all down --_

\-- and it's over. His arm around her shoulder, checking for injury and shock, his voice ordering Kara captured.

His trust: she is still here.


End file.
